


Dipper Would

by Keleficent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Demonic Possession, Gen, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who would sacrifice everything they worked for for their dumb sibling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper Would

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dipper Would](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214153) by Markmak. 



"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper walked into his room and found Mabel holding his journal.

"Just wanted to do a bit of light reading." Mabel smiled, but it wasn’t the goofy smile he knew and loved, but the most un-Mable-like, sinister smile. Dipper looked into her eyes. That's when he knew.

"You're not Mabel."

"And you’re not as dumb as you look."

"Give me the journal, Bill!" Dipper lunged at Bill, but he dodged Dipper's attack and headed down the stairs. Dipper chased after him. When he reached the kitchen, he saw that Bill had lit a candle and was preparing to burn the journal.

"No!" Dipper ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. He snatched the journal from Bill’s hand.

"You wanna play, Pine Tree? Fine." Bill grabbed a kitchen knife on the table.

Dipper tensed and got ready to defend himself expecting Bill to charge at him. But he just stood there and did something more terrifying: Bill held the knife against Mabel's throat.

No, not Mabel. Anything but Mabel.

"No, please! Don't hurt her!"

"Then you know what to do."

Yes, Dipper did know. It was either the journal or his sister’s life. Like there was even a choice. He put the journal over the flame and watched as everything he worked for all summer go up in smoke.

"Yes. Yes!" said Bill. "You lose, Dipper."

Mabel's eyes went wide and glowed blue indicating Bill had left her body. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. Dipper rushed to catch her before she hit the ground and held her in his arms.

"Mabel, please, wake up! Please!" Dipper feared that Bill went back on his word and hurt her…or worse.

To his relief, Mabel finally opened her eyes. She groaned and looked up at her brother. "Sorry, Dipper, Bill tricked me."

"It's okay, Mabel. It's okay." Dipper released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and felt tears come to his eyes.

"You lost the journal because of me. I’m so sorry, Dipper." Mabel was shocked when Dipper just chuckled at her apology.

"I almost lost you because of that journal.” Dipper held her close as she tucked her head under his chin. The only thing that mattered was that his sister was safe. As he embraced Mabel, he paid no attention to the journal turning to ash behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper lost the journals, but he can still have reviews.


End file.
